Bleach: Fallen Dissonance
'Bleach: Fallen Dissonance '(BLEACH 落ちた不協和音; BLEACH:Ochita Fukyōwaon) is the fourth Bleach game that was made for the PS3 and is based off of The Bleach Fanon Wiki. It is also the Second XBOX 360 series released. It was developed and published by NAMCO Bandai Games. The game was released in April 2, 2012 from Japan and May 16, 2012 in other countries, meaning that there was more than a month gap between releases. The Opening theme for this game is GOby Joe Inoue. Plot Gameplay Health and Bouts Health is a key part in battle, meaning that if a player's health is depleted, then it results in a "K.O." However, there are two layers of health, making the battle longer. There are a total of three rounds, in which the player's goal to win two rounds in a row. The third round is only mentioned if both players have won a round. Combat The developers were inspired by both the Asura's Wrath revision of Street Fighter 4 Combat and the free moving of the Budokai series, modding this game into a fusion of both aspects. The in the Budokai series, the characters are able to sidestep, dash, and fly. Also, if a character launches another at a certain spot, they can do even more damage by using a part of the arena. The revamped Street fighter 4 inspiration comes into play for both characters are able to pummel other characters, having four different buttons for various attacks, as well as having two special bars. One of them is a Special gauge that has five segments. From there, a character consume either a half or one complete segment to using their techinque. However, if a player's special gauge fills up completely, they can activate one of their special moves, which is fueled by a series of quick-time events. From there, the special can either be countered or be activated successfully, depending on which side wins. The second bar is called the Soul Gauge. This gauge fills up when a character takes damage. When it fills up half way, the character can activate another one of their specials, but this one doesn't require any quicktime events, but it can be dodged or blocked. If it's activated when the gauge is completely full, then the special will do much more damage, as well as gaining guard breaking properties. However, when both of them are filled up, the player can activate their ultimate move. This move will instantly kill a player. However, there will be three stages of quick time events, which if successfully completed, the character will use their technique, "killing" the character. Characters The game boasts about a total of 26 of the website's most popular fanon characters (without the downloadable characters). Each of them having their own transformation and "Trigger" mode as well as various techniques(Depending on the character) and three different specials. Playable in Demo This characters appear in the free demo. However, they have pre-selected abilities. Gai Nagareboshi Van Satonaka Seiji Satonaka Yuuki Kaburagi Playable in Full Game Along with the four characters from the demo, this is the full character list. Dyan Arashi Midori Jinkou Kenji Hiroshi Rozeluxe Meitzen Kei Yume Shuten Tamane Dorothy Furlan Liberi Shigenaga Arma Erzaria Arma Gabriel Leonheart Myst Kagekyo Downlodable Characters These characters are downloadable content. Some appear from the Canon series as well as characters from other fanon sites. Cameo Characters Even though the following aren't playable, they make an appearance either a mode menu screen or an arena. Keikan Mikazuki Trivia This game was inspired from a dream that GZero once had. This showcased the four characters that appeared in the demo. However, there were a few differences. For example, Not only was Gai's hair blond, but he also had a dark, creepy voice that occured in the dream compared to the actual fanon character. Category:GZero945 Category:Games